


#2

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 2





	#2

Hello Elizabeth  
Sometimes I cry myself to sleep  
Terrified of what the dawn will bring  
Petrified of what lurks in the night  
And yet I continue to let it slip into bed with me


End file.
